


Like passing notes in secrecy

by lover_44



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 07:09:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lover_44/pseuds/lover_44
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To Louis, it was never about the big demonstrations</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like passing notes in secrecy

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t even know what I’m doing with my life anymore, really. Also, this is unbeta'd, so I’m sorry for any grotesque mistakes. Title belongs to Taylor Swift's song 'Enchanted' (yeah, I was trying to be clever with this one. Guess I failed).

To Louis, it was never about the big demonstrations. Since a small boy, he was always quieter, the one who would giggle instead of laugh loudly, the one who would sit quietly with a coloring book. When he met Harry, he instantly saw his complete opposite. Harry was expansive, he was as bright and loud as sunshine, and he left his mark on everyone he met. That’s what got Louis.

****

But Harry was good at listening too. He was good at containing his excitement only to share it quietly with Louis. He was good with the little laughs and the small touches. That’s what Louis liked the most about Harry. The small touches, the ones that meant _“I’m here”_ and _“Don’t be sad”_. But Louis’ favorites were the way Harry would sometimes look at him and slowly, tentatively, touch him as if trying to say _“I’m nervous”_ when there was too many cameras and too much screaming and _too much_.

****

Sometimes, but only sometimes, Louis would touch back. He would lean against Harry lightly or brush one of his wild curls out of his eyes or even press a hand in between Harry’s shoulder blades. Those were the times were Louis would always feel his heart starting to beat faster, because Harry, _loud, beautiful Harry_ , would wrap his fingers around Louis wrist, fingertips soothing like he was trying to touch his damned _heart_. And to Louis, nothing said _“I love you”_ more than that.

 


End file.
